Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Wireless communication devices may be battery operated mobile devices. Thus, decreases in the power consumption of a wireless communication device may lead to an increase in battery life for the wireless communication device.
A wireless communication device may include both analog and digital circuitry. For example, signal processing within the wireless communication device may be performed by digital circuitry while the actual transmission of signals to and from the wireless communication device may be performed using analog circuitry. Wireless communication devices may make use of digital to analog converters (DACs) which convert a digital signal to an analog signal for use by analog circuitry.
As the bandwidth and data rates used in wireless communication systems have increased, DACs capable of operating across a wider spectrum at higher data rates have become increasingly important. Benefits may be realized by implementing wideband DACs with relatively low power consumption.